elefantenfandomcom-20200215-history
Saba
|} Saba ist eine Asiatische Elefantenkuh im niederländischen Burgers Zoo in Arnheim. Saba wurde etwa 1968 wild geboren. Ihre Herkunft ist nicht bekannt. Über einen Tierhändler kam sie 1973 in den französischen Zoo Le Pal in Dompierre-sur-Besbre. Dort lebte sie über zwei Jahrzehnte allein, ehe sie mit der früher beim Circus Krone aktiven Accra am 17.11.1997 eine Gesellschafterin erhielt. Bis 2005 wurden die beiden Kühe im direkten Kontakt zu den Pflegern gehalten. In jenem Jahr wurde die Haltung auf geschützten Kontakt umgestellt zusammen mit der Schaffung einer neuen Elefantenanlage. Im Jahr 2005 kam auch eine kleine Zuchtgruppe Asiatischer Elefanten in den Zoo. Aus dem Zoo Paris-Vincennes kamen die beiden letzten dortigen Elefanten, die Kuh Kaveri und ihre Tochter Nina nach Dompierre-sur-Besbre. Außerdem traf der Bulle Chang aus dem englischen Zoo Chester ein, der dort seine Zeugungsfähigkeit unter Beweis gestellt hatte und wegen seiner heranwachsenden Töchter den Zoo verlassen musste. Mit den neuen Elefanten auf der Anlage kam Saba nicht zurecht. Sie hatte jahrelang allein gelebt und war an Menschen gewöhnt. Es wird berichtet, sie hätte in Dompierre etliche Kämpfe mit den Neuankömmlingen ausgefochten, so dass überlegt wurde, dass sie an einer andere Haltung abgegeben werden sollte. Noch vor der Geburt des ersten dortigen Elefantenbabys Jade† im Mai 2008 durch Nina reiste Saba im November 2007 nach Schweden, wo sie im Zoo Kolmården bleiben sollte. Saba traf am 07.11.2007 in Kolmården. Während sie in Dompierre die erste Stammkuh der Gruppe war, wurde sie in Kolmården der jüngste Zuwachs zu einer kleinen Gruppe von mit ihr drei Elefantenkühen. Vor Saba'''s Ankunft lebten in dem schwedischen Zoo die königlichen Asiatinnen Saonoi und Bua, die 2004 als Geschenk des thailändischen Königs nach Schweden gekommen war. Die Gruppe war nach einer Tuberkuloseepidemie in den Jahren 2001-2003, bei der alle Elefanten getötet werden mussten, ein Neuanfang für die Elefantenhaltung im Zoo. In Kolmården wird '''Saba zusammen mit Saonoi und Bua wieder im direkten Pflegerkontakt gehalten. Saba ist die älteste der drei Elefantenkühe in Kolmården. Zusammen mit Bua und Saonoi war Saba schon häufiger Objekt verschiedener Untersuchungen und Experimente für wissenschaftliche Zwecke, insbesondere zur Verhaltensforschung und zum Umgang mit Enrichments für die TiereThe behavioral test and the experimental set-up, auf www.ifm.liu.seKarolina Bördin: Assessment of environmental enrichment for Asian elephants (Elephas maximus) in zoos, using the maximum price paid concept, auf www.ifm.liu.seKim Björk: The effect of extra feed supply on stereotypic behaviour in Asian elephants (Elephas maximus), Link zum Download der PDF. Da man sich im Zoo Kolmården auf die Zucht asiatischer Elefanten konzentrieren möchte, hat man Saba nach 12 Jahren Aufenthalt in Schweden gerne wieder abgegeben. Die Herdenstruktur in Kolmarden führte dazu, dass Saba oft allein stand. Hoffentlich kann sie sich in Arnheim mit Pinky anfreunden. Weblinks *video der Ankunft in Arnheim *Asian elephants at the Djurpark Kolmården, Fotos und Informationen auf www.asianelephant.net. *Kolmården - Nordens Största djurpark, Informationen zu den Elefanten in Kolmården auf www.swedenzoo.dinstudio.se. *Le PAL, Installation des éléphants asiatiques, Informationen zu den Elefanten in Dompierre auf www.leszoosdanslemonde.com. *Saba, Foto auf www.zoochat.com. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Asiatischer Elefant Kategorie:Kuh Kategorie:Frankreich Kategorie:Zoo Le Pal Kategorie:Schweden Kategorie:Zoo Kolmarden